


Cypher: 3 on 1 (ft. Choi Soobin)

by ninchannie



Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, CNC, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Filming, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pain, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spit Kink, Top Choi Soobin, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “I-I’m his… he can’t know, please,” Yeonjun whines, beginning to sob when Namjoon rolls his eyes.“Oh, slut, he already knows…” Hoseok says with a sigh. He holds the phone out for Yeonjun to look at, and when his eyes clear, he can see a new chat with Soobin, and a picture of himself, mascara and liptint smudged with his own spit and tears, Yoongi’s cock resting against his cheek.There’s a note saying 'look who’s ours now' under it, and the small icon lights up blue, signaling that Soobin already saw the text.OrYeonjun gets destroyed by BTS' rapline and Soobin is not happy about it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/ Kim Namjoon/ Jung Hoseok/ Min Yoongi
Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772239
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Cypher: 3 on 1 (ft. Choi Soobin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a donation comission for my dear @acesv0id on twt, thank you so much for donating and I hope you enjoy this filth fully fleshed out!!
> 
> Warnings: At points it might not seem like it, but this is actually consensual... they talked before with both Yeonjun and Soobin and... yeah, just believe me please...
> 
> If you want to comission me, head over to twitter and send me a DM, this is likely the only time I will take comissions!
> 
> Twitter: @ninchannie
> 
> Spread the word, have uncomfortable conversations, donate if you can. This is not an issue we can just dissolve with silence, everyone, no matter what colour or belief has to do something NOW.

If you were to ask him later on, Yeonjun would push it on his nerves and on the adrenaline coursing through his veins from the excitement of not only shooting with the whole BigHit family, but even spending time with his sunbaes behind the scenes.

No matter how you label the circumstances, it somehow ended with Yeonjun joking around with BTS’ rap line, and Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi taking him to an apartment that the youngest didn’t even know one of his hyungs owned.

Before he knew it, Yeonjun was on a bed and every last piece of clothing was pulled, _ripped_ from his body, carelessly thrown to the side by Hoseok. He isn’t even fully out of his pants when rough hands manhandle him onto his stomach and pull him up onto his elbows by the hair, to be level with Namjoon’s crotch.

“Come on, Yeonjun-ah, my pants won’t open themselves,” the leader spits, literally and figuratively right on the boy’s face, not caring when some of his saliva hits him in the eye and makes him flinch backwards.

There’s a second where Yeonjun debates if he should make a _my dick won’t suck itself_ joke, but a stinging slap to his ass forces all air and wit out of him and his whole body forward into Namjoon’s body, who only rips his head backwards to spit at his face once more.

There’s a chuckle from Hoseok behind him, then rough hands pulling Yeonjun’s ass apart and a dry finger on his hole. “You better not make him wait. Joonie really doesn’t appreciate that…” He says, pressing his finger down and watching the younger’s rim flutter.

Suddenly the bed dips and there’s another body next to Yeonjun, before something cold is drizzled onto his hole, running down his perineum and definitely making a mess of the bed. “Oh, he’s definitely not a virgin,” Yoongi mumbles and the words make Namjoon pull Yeonjun’s hair even tighter, finally urging him into raising a hand and opening his pants with trembling fingers.

His voice is angry when he speaks up. “Of course not, we trained Soobin better than that, didn’t we?”

It makes Yeonjun perk up and wonder what exactly the leader means, but then another pair of hands is helping Namjoon to pull his cock out of his pants, dainty fingers barely wrapping around it, but slapping it against Yeonjun’s cheek anyway.

“Open your mouth, slut,” Yoongi says, a surprising edge to his voice and it makes the younger comply immediately, dropping his chin and trying to open as wide as he can.

At the same time Namjoon’s cock is pushed into his mouth, a finger is pressed into Yeonjun from behind. It’s overwhelming to be filled like this, Yeonjun only used to one person giving him attention and not _three_ at the same time.

The leader pushes in as deep as he can, forcing the younger’s mouth open wide and making tears prick at his eyes when he grinds against his throat. Yoongi’s fingers are on his chin, his other hand wrapped around Yeonjun’s neck and holding him tight, pressing down ever so slightly and making the boy feel choked up from more than just the big cock in his mouth.

Hoseok poses to be the complete opposite of Namjoon, not taking his time at all in opening Yeonjun up slowly and thrusting his finger in languidly, no, he immediately fucks his one finger in with a quick pace, forcing him to accept it and before Yeonjun even feels ready for it, there’s a second digit pressing in next to the first one.

He cries out around Namjoon when Hoseok pushes them in completely in a swift movement and feels a first tear run down his cheek when the leader uses the sound as a sign to begin fucking more thoroughly into Yeonjun’s mouth.

Yoongi’s hands are the only thing staying steady on the boy’s chin and neck and strangely enough it’s what makes Yeonjun feel the most on edge. His mouth as well as his ass are burning from the bone grinding power of Namjoon’s thrusts and the absolutely frantic pace with which Hoseok is fingerfucking his hole, but Yoongi’s fingers stay steady and hot like a burning iron forcing him into his place.

It makes him ridiculously hard where he is pressed into the mattress underneath him, probably making a wet mess already, especially when Hoseok presses down with a delicious strength on his prostate, keeping constant pressure until Yeonjun’s muscles contract in a try to get him off and away, to which the older obviously doesn’t comply.

“Think I should fuck him like this Joon?” Hoseok snickers from behind, already pulling his fingers out with a loud squelch and Yeonjun nearly chokes around Namjoon because he does not feel ready at all for someone to fuck him, that isn’t Soobin.

But that doesn’t seem to concern his hyungs, because with a last deep thrust Namjoon pulls out at the same time Yoongi’s hands leave Yeonjun’s body and he drops down bonelessly, getting three degrading fits of laughter directed his way.

“I think we should try it the other way around, maybe he can take my whole cock then,” the leader says and with a bruising grip, Yeonjun is pushed over and onto his back, pulled until his head is hanging from the edge of the bed and his slender legs are spread far.

“W-what are you-“ he begins, voice wet and broken but a sharp slap to his cheek from Yoongi silences him.

Something presses up against his rim, hot and wet and _big_ and Yeonjun cries out loud, trying to close his legs but Hoseok pushes them apart with a strong grip.

Frantically, Yeonjun tries to struggle away, but Namjoon is standing against him and Yoongi is holding on to his throat again and there’s nowhere for the youngest to escape to, so he accepts his fate with a quivering sob.

“Ever got fucked by someone else but Soobin-ah?” Yoongi asks then, voice faux-sweet and it makes Hoseok stop where he is trying to push in, his tip barely pushing past Yeonjun’s tight ring of muscles.

With trembling lips Yeonjun shakes his head as another tear rolls down his face. “O-only he’s allowed to-to fuck me,” he whimpers, and it makes Yoongi laugh loudly, delivering another sharp slap to his cheek.

“ _Oh_ , you little slut, that will change today,” he says and traces his fingers over Yeonjun’s red cheek and into his hair, softly at first but then gripping tight and pulling his head up until he has to look forward where Hoseok is on his knees between his spread legs, fully clothed except for his pants hanging low on his hips. “Take a look how good Hoseok will open you up for Joon.”

There’s an evil smile playing on his lips when Hoseok grips Yeonjun’s thighs tighter and finally presses inside, slipping up from the resistance a few times before the boy’s rim finally relaxes with another slap to his cheek.

Hoseok fills Yeonjun up painfully slowly, and the sensation of his walls being forced open make him sob out loud. Thankfully, Yoongi releases his head with the first thrust Hoseok forces into him, and Yeonjun lets his head fall back with a loud moan, fingers gripping at the blanket when he is jostled further up the edge of the bed with each thrust.

His head is upside down and Namjoon ceases the opportunity to press his cock against Yeonjun’s mouth when he opens his lips with a suppressed scream, swiftly sliding into the warm wetness and immediately going deeper than before from the change of position.

Yeonjun chokes with each plow that sends him further up the mattress and lodges Namjoon deeper into his throat. Drool is escaping his spread lips and running down his face, into his nostrils and making breathing even harder, but Namjoon only allows him to breathe when he finally pulls out.

The younger thinks he will get a break to get used to the intensity with which Hoseok is fucking him, but instead, Namjoon just angles his hips differently and then begins to match the older's thrusts and makes even more spit gush down Yeonjun’s face.

He can’t possibly keep his eyes open as his holes are abused and his body is thrashed between them with each mismatched thrust of the two rappers. His cock is bobbing up and down against his stomach, hard and deep red already, precum dripping from the tip when Hoseok pulls Yeonjun up higher by his legs and the angle makes him graze over his prostate with every movement.

Yeonjun gets so lost in the pleasure that he doesn’t realize that Yoongi’s hand is back on his throat and squeezing it tight and that his muscles seem to have given up on fighting back because with the next thrust, Namjoon is fully engulfed by him and nudging deep into his throat.

“Namjoon-ah, I can feel you inside of his throat,” Yoongi says, voice deep and affected and it makes Yeonjun moan from deep inside of him, muscles pulling tight _everywhere_ which makes Namjoon as well as Hoseok moan out in unison. “You liked that, huh, slut? Like to know your body is accepting your hyungs so easily.”

With a choked-up moan sending vibrations through Namjoon’s cock, Yeonjun comes hard, painting spurts of white over his chest and clenching beautifully tight around Hoseok.

“Oh _fuck_ , I’m going to cum,” Hoseok moans, and Namjoon stops his movements at once, pulling out with a huge wave of drool and precum running down Yeonjun’s face and ruining it even more, his makeup from the shoot long completely messed up.

Yeonjun coughs around the mouthful of spit, cries out when Hoseok only fucks him harder despite his oversensitivity and when he comes with a last hard thrust, shooting his load deep inside of him.

He doesn’t stay there to come down from his high, pulls out immediately and then even rougher hands pull Yeonjun up onto the mattress again, so his head isn’t hanging upside down anymore.

Before Yeonjun can even beg for him to stop, Namjoon presses into his lose and sloppy hole, his size spreading him even further than Hoseok had and it makes Yeonjun’s eyes roll back into his head and his fingers clutch at the duvet tight enough to make them feel numb.

Namjoon moans loudly when he is sheathed completely, pulling Yeonjun towards him by his hips until there is no space left between them. Yeonjun fees fuller than ever before, spread so far he swears he should be able to see Namjoon through his skin, but when he looks down and blinks away the veil of tears and spit, there’s nothing but a mess of cum on his stomach.

“He looks so good like this,” Hoseok moans from the side, hand already playing with his half hard cock again and Yoongi and Namjoon moan affirmingly.

The leader is still unmoving inside of Yeonjun, making him feel scared and excited for what has to come eventually. But before that happens, there’s a sound of fabric shuffling and then Yoongi is above him, looking down at him with a smirk.

“We should film it,” Yoongi mutters after a few seconds and it spurs Namjoon into action, making him pull out and fuck back in with a low moan. “Show Soobin what his pretty hyung has come to.”

There’s a curse from Hoseok as he scrambles to get his phone, but Yeonjun doesn’t realize any of it, the only thing on his mind the way Namjoon fills him up so perfectly. How empty he feels when the leader pulls out and the pure ecstasy filling his every pore when he thrusts back in forcefully.

Only when there’s a cock on his cheek and a snicker above him, does he open his eyes and looks straight into a phone camera.

“Look pretty for your leader,” Hoseok orders and Yeonjun’s eyes snap open, a terrified expression on his ruined face.

“N-no, Soobin, can’t… he can’t know.” His words are interrupted by moans when Namjoon pushes into him again, his whole body vibrating with laughter in a way that Yeonjun can feel it inside of him.

“ _Aww_ ,” Namjoon coos, stopping once he’s completely engulfed again. “Don’t want your leader to know what a pretty slut you are? Come on, he deserves to see how ruined you can get, right?”

Yeonjun barely knows what’s going on, but he can see Hoseok pull back his phone and type something. A slap of Yoongi’s cock to his cheek makes him splutter for words.

“I-I’m his… he can’t know, _please_ ,” he whines, beginning to sob when Namjoon rolls his eyes.

Yoongi’s finger is on his lip as he looks down at him. “I think you belong to us at this point, just look at you…”

Yeonjun’s eyes sting when tears begin to spill free in giant waves. “ _Please_ I-“

“Oh, slut, he already knows…” Hoseok says with a sigh. He holds the phone out for Yeonjun to look at, and when his eyes clear, he can see a new chat with Soobin, and a picture of himself, mascara and liptint smudged with his own spit and tears, Yoongi’s cock resting against his cheek.

There’s a note saying _look who’s ours now_ under it, and the small icon lights up blue, signaling that Soobin already saw the text.

Before Yeonjun can cry out even louder, Namjoon wraps a hand around his half-hard cock and gives his hip a gentle caress with his fingertips. “Now we can at least make him proud, right pretty?”

For a second, there’s complete silence, until Hoseok raises his phone again from next to the bed. Yeonjun is defeated and he knows there’s nothing he can do, so he nods before allowing his body to melt into the mattress and the pleasure to fill up his mind again.

He whimpers pathetically when Namjoon begins to fuck into him, more languidly this time and punching every breath out of Yeonjun with each thrust.

Yoongi praises him with a satisfied voice and then he climbs over Yeonjun, naked knees on each side of his head and spreading himself open right above his face. “Show me how good you can use that pretty mouth, yeah?” He says as a last warning before lowering his hips and sitting down, leaving Yeonjun no choice but to open his mouth and run his tongue over the older’s rim.

He can barely breath as it is, with Namjoon fucking and filling him perfectly, but like this he turns lightheaded just a few seconds after licking and tasting Yoongi, trying his best to fuck him with his tongue like Soobin sometimes does to him.

Yeonjun blacks out when Namjoon plows into him hard enough to make his skin bruise, when Yoongi moans beautifully above him and clenches around his tongue.

He doesn’t get to feel Namjoon cum deep inside of him, or how Yoongi slips into his loose hole just to do the same. His body stays still and unmoving and _easy_ when Hoseok takes another turn at fucking him and they fill him up once more, Namjoon however, coming all over Yeonjun’s expressionless face.

When he wakes up, it’s with a deep ache stemming from his middle and throughout his whole body, from his legs feeling like rocks to his ass being sore and uncomfortably wet and even his head thrumming with a disgusting pain.

Yeonjun feels like there’s a crust of spit and tears all over his cheeks and chin, something wet as well and when he slowly remembers what happened he feels his eyes fill with tears again. He wants to curl in on himself, but a body next to him stops him from moving.

It takes a while for Yeonjun to force his eyes open and look around the unfamiliar room, wondering who of his hyungs is waiting for him, but when his eyes finally focus in on the figure, it’s someone much more familiar, and much angrier looking. Disappointed even.

“Finally awake again?”, his leader asks with a repelled tone, the words stinging enough to make Yeonjun whimper in humiliation. “You look disgusting.”

He cries out loud at the words, only shutting up when a hand covers his mouth and pushes him back into the pillows.

“Did you let all three of them fuck you?” Soobin wonders, pushing harshly at Yeonjun’s bruised waist and hips until he turns around on all fours, scrambling to get away from the painful treatment.

He’s completely on display, his gaping hole open for Soobin to see, cum running down and over his thighs with every centimeter Yeonjun shuffles up the bed with the last of his strength.

“Answer me, Yeonjun. Did you let all three of them fuck you?” The younger repeats after not getting an answer and he easily pushes Yeonjun's head down into the pillows, pressing up behind him.

Yeonjun gulps heavily, crying into the pillow before turning his head to speak. “I-I don’t know, I-“

He’s interrupted by a stinging slap to his ass, right over his hole and it makes his body seize up from the sudden pain before slumping even deeper into the bed. “You’re such a slut, you don’t even remember who fucked you into this state…”

Hiccupping with cries, Yeonjun fists at the duvet as he hears Soobin open his zipper. “I’m sorry, S-Soobin, please f-forgive me,” he pleads with his broken voice and all of his emotions put into the words.

Ignoring him, Soobin wraps a hand around Yeonjun’s neck from behind and pulls him up until he’s hanging in mid-air, merely held up by his grip. “I’ll make sure you at least remember me.”

Without warning, he pushes into Yeonjun, dry and only the cum of who knows which hyung easing the slide. He’s still stretched open far and wide, giving Soobin an easy time adjusting and setting a ruthless and rough pace from the beginning.

Yeonjun is choking with moans and sobs, breathy and harsh because of the hand around his neck squeezing him tight. He curses his body for still making him feel good, for forcing his cock to fill up and rut roughly against the duvet with each of Soobin’s unapologetic thrusts.

“Did you cum just from Namjoon’s cock?”, Soobin groans between thrusts, tightening his hold on Yeonjun’s neck. “Or was it Hoseok’s? Yoongi’s? Or all of them…”

“I-I don’t know,” Yeonjun cries out, wincing when Soobin grabs his hips roughly.

“You know how pathetic it sounds that you don’t even _remember_ that? What that makes you?” Soobin’s voice is laced with something akin to hatred, worse than any word the others threw at Yeonjun’s head.

He sobs, loud and vulnerable and Soobin spits on his back as he releases his head, pressing him down by the hair, deep into the pillows until all he can hear are muffled screams.

“S-slut, I’m a slut,” the older sobs pathetically, biting the pillow when Soobin fucks his swollen walls even harder, when he claws his nails into Yeonjun’s side until they draw blood.

“That’s right you are, and I’ll keep reminding you of it until you learn your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated...
> 
> Donate to BLM and comission me on twitter @ninchannie


End file.
